Fear Itself Vol 1 2
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** *** ** ** * ** ** ** * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** Locations: * ** * ** ** ** * * * ** Barberton-Greenstone Mountain Belt * * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Asgardians have returned home in preparation for war against the Serpent and his Worthy. Thor urges them not to abandon Earth, but Odin imprisons him for his insolence. At the Raft, the Juggernaut sees something fall from the sky and crash into the prison. Next to him is a hammer, which is making a noise only he can hear. He reaches out to touch it and he is transformed into Kuurth, Breaker of Stone. A prison guard next to him catches his attention and he is blown up by the hammer with one swipe, along with the entire island. News reports from all over the world report of similar events. The Avengers respond by deploying squads to different incident zones. Reed Richards informs Commander Rogers of a hammer from deep space landing on Yancy Street and also asks him to make sure he notifies Ben that it has hit close to home. In Brazil, Bruce Banner and his estranged wife Betty are discussing their marriage when they see something falling from the sky. In their Hulk forms, they check it out. At the crash site, They find a hammer. Bruce hears a noise coming from it and picks it up, turning him into Nul, Breaker of Worlds. With his last shred of humanity, he warns Betty to run before going on a rampage. In South Africa, Absorbing Man tries to pull out a hammer but to no avail. Titania, hearing the sound of music and crying babies coming from it, manages to pull it out and was transformed into Skirn, Breaker of Men. Abosorbing Man asks if Titania is still in there. While she still is, she says she is not alone and that his hammer is located up north. Meanwhile, the Serpent and Skadi have mobilized their troops. In the Pacific Ocean, Attuma has pulled out a hammer and has become Nerkkod, Breaker of Oceans. The Serpent then unleashes his army and lays waste to Washington D.C. | Solicit = The Mighty Thor--imprisoned by his own father! As Odin and the Asgardians leave the Earth to fend for itself against the God of Fear, the and the world's remaining heroes battle the unstoppable tide of terror! And then-- the Serpent’s Hammer fall! Who are the Worthy? Who shall rise up and join the Serpent as living Avatars of his evil? And how can the Avengers respond to...fear itself? | Notes = *Takes place during the events of Thunderbolts #158 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}